Sick As A Dog With a Little sake, or Two!
by Krys-chan-sama
Summary: Inuyasha gets drunk. Yeah, I know...screwed. I got it from a dream, that I had (In subtitle, mind you, Shan-chan!)
1. Default Chapter

Sick as a Dog (With a Little Sake!)  
  
By: Crystal Princess Ranma (I HATE my screen name, you know)  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, try some. I swear, you'll like it!" Kagome had been begging him like this for the past half hour. "Please? For me?" Inuyasha grunted. "If I told you once, I told you a thousand times...no!" It was around Christmas time, and Inuyasha was being begged by Kagome to try some sake-- which was strange enough, seeing that Kagome didn't drink sake at all. Maybe it was the Christmas spirit--I don't know...  
  
"No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Inuyasha barked at her. Kagome stood up. "Fine." she said. "I'm going to Ujiko-san to get something. "I'll be right back. YOU stay here, you obnoxious..." "Eh, fine. I'll be a good little demon and stay in you're dumb room, in you're dumb world." He crossed his arms.  
  
"See ya."  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha-sama?" the ninth-grader called, once she got to her room, 10 minutes later. "Inu--EH?!" she rubbed her eyes, staring at the half- demon, covered in a sticky mess--sake. "Hey, Kagome." he hiccuped. "Why ya starin' at me? Did I do somethin' wrong?" he rubbed his stomach. "You were right, Kagome." he laughed, stupidly, snorting. "That sake WAS good. Real good. Got any more?" Kagome sighed. "How stupid could I have been, leaving you unguarded with sake? Great." she hit her temple. "How much did you drink?" she said, looking at the sake bottles spread over her clean carpet. Inuyasha stared at his hands, and counted. Um, 1, 2, 3..." he raised an eyebrow. "I dunno, 2?" Kagome groaned. "2? I think you've had more than 2..." Inuyasha laughed, as a gigantic burp escaped his mouth, and stench of sake exploded into the room. Kagome uttered a muffled, "Yuck." she coughed, grabbing Inuyasha by the hand. "C'mon." she said. "I've got to get you cleaned up before Mom smells this stuff."  
  
She led the silver-haired boy to the bathroom. Running the hot water, she took a deep breath. "The things I do..." she said, slowly. "I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD!" Inuyasha bellowed. Apperently, he had grabbed Kagome's toothbrush, thinking it was a microphone. "CHANGE MY MIND!" he yelled, again. "Inuyasha!" Kagome sputtered. "For the love of God, be quiet!" Course, it wasn't all his fault. People do the stupidest stuff when they're drunk. In this case, grabbing a random toothbrush, and singing your own theme song. "Oswari!" she yelled, knowing that would phase his foolishness. Just as suspected, Inuyasha slammed to the floor, in pain. "God-dammit." he whispered rubbing the back of his throbbing head. Kagome dragged him out of the bathroom, and back into her room, where he would probably make less damage. "Stay." she commanded, as he practically fell down, for no apparent reason what so ever.  
  
2 minutes later, the bumbling idiot (Don't take this seriously. I happened to LIKE Inuyasha as a drunken fool), was having his face washed with a warm washcloth. "OW! TOO HOT!" he screamed. Kagome sighed, hopelessly. "Inuyasha, don't be ridiculous. It's not even luke-warm." Soon, after getting his hair washed, and his teeth brushed (If you've ever had to wash a dog's never-before-cleaned teeth, you know what Kagome went through), and his kimono washed, and dried, not to mention, having a towel- wrapped Inuyasha to look at for an hour, he was finally clean. He laid on Kagome's futon, and drifted of to a deep restful sleep.  
  
Kagome wiped her forehead, with the back of her hand, and sighed. "Glad that's over." she said. "At least I don't have to worry about HIM for 24 hours..." Her thoughts were inturrupted by the slur of Inuyasha's words, as he slept with his mouth open. "...sure, Miroku...I'll bear you're child..." 


	2. The Day After

Sick As A Dog  
  
Chapter 2: The Day After...  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Wake up! You've been sleeping for the past 18 hours! Don't you think you should be getting back to the Feudal Era? I've got school, you know!" It was quiet for a second, so Kagome could hear her grandfather outside talking to someone. "Ah, yes! Hojou is it? Yes, Kagome is yet again sick. Seems like she came down with lukemia. Lost all her hair, I say. Terrible looking as of now. Too bad you can't see her. I don't think you would want to see anyway, the way she looks..." Kagome flinched. 'He lied to Hojou-kun AGAIN?!' she thought. "Ji- san!" she yelled, after Hojou had left. "WHY?!" she was on the verge of fustration tears. "I'm not sick, and I don't have lukemia! Why'd you tell HIM that?" Her grandfather smirked. "Isn't it obvious? I only told him that, so you could ditch school, and go to the Feudal Era, with that dog- boy friend of yours." The ninth-grader twitched. "I wanted to see Hojou! I haven't seen him in 3 weeks!" she rubbed her head. "I have a head-ache." The old man laughed. "Well, I wouldn't want that boy getting lukemia, because I let him see you, in your conditon..." "LUKEMIA ISN'T CONTAGIOUS!"  
  
"Oww...I feel like I was being beat over the head with a boulder..." Inuyasha aroused from Kagome's futon. "Is this what she calls a...hang...over?" he rubbed his head. "Guess so." He looked out of the window. Something milky white was falling from the grey sky. 'Snow?' Inuyasha asked himself. He smiled. "I haven't seen snow in a long time. I almost forgot how it looked, even it's color..." "...lying to Hojou, like that...lukemia?..." Kagome stormed into her room, mumbling about her state of well being. "So, your awake now, right?" she asked, upon seeing the silver-haired boy sitting on her bed. "You have a bit of a hangover, seeing that you drank 13 bottles of sake, last night." she sat on her futon. "Since when do you drink sake, anyway?" Inuyasha didn't answer, just looked out of the window, at the snow.  
  
"Oneechan..." Souta said, walking into his sister's room. "Your ramen's rea--" he stopped, then stuttered, seeing them both in the same bed. "Y-you and that d-dog-boy?" You didn't!" he fell over. "I'm tellin' mom!" he yelled, running out of the room. "Mom! Kagome, and the dog- boy...!" "SOUTA!" Kagome screamed. "You shouldn't be thinking stuff like that!"  
  
"You shouldn't be DOIN' stuff like that!"  
  
Kagome growled. "Inuyasha?" she asked. "Hmm?" he asked. "When, you went to sleep, last night, you said something about bearing Miroku's child." she twindled her fingers. "D-do you really want to?" she inquired, sheepishly. "NANI?" the half-youkai screamed. "I said that?!" he jumped from Kagome's bed. "Well, yeah...and I was wondering, if you really had something for Miroku-sama..." "That monk?!" he yelled. "How could I have a thing for him?! He's three fries short of a happy meal!" Souta walked back into Kagome's room, holding a box. "Mom says have this, and you should be ashamed of yourself..."  
  
Inuyasha, then spazed. "Her, and me?! Are you nuts? There is now way...!" Kagome sprang from the futon. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, defensively. "It means what you think it means!" Inuyasha retorted. They argued like this for about an hour, until Inuyasha fell asleep. 'How dare he?' Kagome asked. "You know?" she asked herself quietly. "I think I liked Inuyasha drunk..." she said, swiftly holding a open bottle over Inuyasha's open mouth... 


End file.
